Animorphs - The Invasion: From Google Translate And Back Again
by superpony55
Summary: From English to Latin to Spanish to French and back to English again, Animorphs makes zero sense when it comes through Google Translate! If you want to know what it looks like, be ready for some laughs, and a lot of confusion!
1. He Is A Man Of Me

A/N: This is Animorphs Book One through Google Translate (English to Latin to Spanish to French to English again) - enjoy!

He is a man of me. It is a name, of course. I did not say smoking. It would be too dangerous. Control everywhere. At each location. And if they find me and my name is not yet known, and. . . Well, it is not as if I do not like to say. What about those who do not, because it is not a misconception. No more than I can say for my whole life. We are the only one, is that I think rather than the city itself.

It could be you.

Write the numbers in order that all things are always the truth. Perhaps, then, is a Andalites income redeem the human race to endure, so that's a promise.

It might be.

This web page is just me. Make sure that the market is a man Friday. Mark, when I was there, my best friend. We Marquee game Fiction cold store sells video games and stuff. Generally.

And beds of his escape from the brand that was before a lot of games in a straight line. Basically, we are not so good sport. SEGA I have at home, I had a lot of practice at this time, but in games skills may be addressed to Marcus, this is a wonderful thing, from which all things. And strikes me now.

But this may not be enough to accept. When I was at school in a bad light. And I wish I could treatment in the United States is not permitted to make the cut.

But since it is not much, really. If Tom - I have an older brother - the legend of the junior basketball team it was. For now, my main scorer of the program. And every pain had preferred me to customer satisfaction. We ask only that, we're not.

As I said, this is no different. But keep in mind, these same people. Recently, and not rely on as much as Tom. Do not use. Tomorrow, as you know me before the place got the treatment. . .

But the fact is, and the provision of Tobias, when it hosted the price we head home. Tobias was. . . It is a little odd lot, I think. I was in a new school, a child who faces the more difficult it was collected in a field.

She was greeted by the head of Tobias to the bathroom. The reason why these two types with the enemy could have one, and a reproach, and I'll send Tobias, home circumluente messy hair. The second step on, I said, and then Tobias thought we're friends.

"What?" Tobias said.

One shrugged. "Not much. Iban at home."

"Out of passages" Mark has mentioned. "Some people hold, and soon after the shows, past they had not forgotten SleazeTroll fjord And some continue to lose in the game - .. For our part, and so on" Marcus smiled to keep me in the thumb, as c 'was the case with Tobias and not what is meant by "men."

"Then perhaps you home, we go to Tobias. Because I know, I said. What?

And when it came to certain things in me, and I saw Rachel, Cassius. Rachel was beautiful, I think. It is good, that it was the most beautiful, but because it is mine, my cousin, her husband, so I do not really think. What kind of a very clean very healthy blue eyes blonde hair. Always have them on the right, one of the fashion magazines and others to put on his clothes while walking with the girl. This is interesting because it also takes gymnastics, however, is too long to for good, he said.

Cassius otherwise. For one, usually wearing a shirt and jeans or something real casual plaid. It is grown and has black hair in a short time most of the time. I have not had time, and returned for a while, but I love it. Cassia is quieter and even Rachel, quietly, as he always includes in itself all other things in the other and this mystical level.

I sort of, I think, as if to say, Kezia. Sit with the bus, even if they do not know what it is.

"The house of the guys," I said to Rachel. "Are you also going through you in need of research. Say, because the girl and all."

It was a mistake. She suggested that I would never be homeless or weakened. Small, as Miss Teen Rachel, whom a copy of everything, but because it is assumed that a storm of 10 foul.

"You come to us, you have a large force maaan" she said. "Do you think we are," because there is nothing in the -? "

"I would, if they had, he walk with us" Cassia removed. "Rachel, I know you're not afraid of anything, but I guess I am."

Rachel is not much difference. This is how Cassius - the theme is always there to stop swearing.

And they were there. The five of us - Mark, Tobias, Rachel, Cassia, and me. It is five mice heading home.

Sometimes I think of them, and finally, when we were little children. There are not a million years, which is not a diverse group of children. You know what I have to fear? Because I was afraid, I did not receive the client. That, therefore, is as scary as it came to life.

Five minutes later, the life of a big scary number.

You can either go away from home against which a man may be able to get a lot could cut the ax murderers, or abandonment of the site have not been around that were hopeless. My mother and father to know until I swear by my twenty party if the site administrator.

And anyway, it is a journey through the desert road. The area was important, they separate the man how to get along with two trees everywhere. It is a vast plain between the location of the nearest building houses. It is an object of the noble location itself.

Originally thought to be a new shopping center. Now the buildings halffinished and spirit they are. With a large and rusted steel beams, are; test and the symphony, while enormous; a land of mountains; these black holes you in muddy water; and creaking, rust teaches the same thing as before, his body remained with the brand when they told me that I am the idiot.

It was a desert, and shouts of joy, which was filled with tufts of black hair to the back of his neck. Mark and I went there for the day, and long wine bottles beer cans. Again, we found the ashes of fires sometimes hidden nooks and crannies of a small apartment. And they got there, that night, they know it. The snake through everything in my mind, have joy.

The fact that he saw, which was the first of Tobias. Because along the way, looking at the sky. I guess one of the stars to see. But sometimes may Tobias - out of this world.

And Tobias standing. It shows. Pointing almost vertical. "No," he said.

"Why?" I crawled and I'm sure they not want to get carried away because I'm a chain of below-the sound of a saw behind us.

"Consider," says Tobias. Voice was there. Surprised sounded, then a serious look.

I looked up. And so it was. Note, this is white slipped into the blue sky, and smells for the first time, the very being of our lives quickly, then more slowly and slowly. "What is it?" Tobias shook his head. "I do not know."

He examined me, and Tobias, and I saw. We ourselves, and we knew what it was, but it meant. Marcus and Rachel have a tooth discovered by him. And soon, as it is reasonable to the truth of Cassius. "This is a flying saucer"


	2. Came Devoured Fair Assumption For You

A/N: Here's chapter two! Enjoy the craziness! And the only thing I've changed is the thoughtspeak signs.

"A flying saucer?" Marcus said. And laughter. I mean, look at things. Shaking my own opinion, in the ark. The fate suddenly felt excited, scared.

"But here," he said.

"A lot of problems." Just a whisper, dry mouth.

"He is not here," he said. The safest way to talk. To listen to everything he says.

My brother was. Anyway, approaching. The result. Now seems quite possible.

"No, indeed, in a flying saucer," I said.

First, it is not very large. In the same way that school buses. The first is the end of a pod, a bit like an egg shape. A long narrow rear axle sleeve. Two babies in a perverse wing and posted at each end of the long line of blue glowed been removed.

And I saw the spaceship of a small amount of skin. You know, a little innocent. Except them like the tail - tail raised the needle in the center, sharp as a good look, and even the arrival of vision.

"This is the line," I said. "It looks like a gun."

"Indeed," it is evident Marcus.

The boat approached, still slow.

"At the station," he said. As another man, is not enough to be worthy of a voice that I had. As he does not see to believe. So maybe they do not.

"I think you can see us," said Mark. "When I am? And reach home directory, as certified. 'Cause you know I could see that the real money is the UFO?"

"If you stay ... not that it should hit the phasor power we should know," I said. I meant as a joke. Family.

"Star Trek phasers son," Mark said, rolling his eyes, so that man does when he thinks that you asked me silly.'s Expert had to go through a foreigner like me. Right. He stood up, almost above the head of the ship was a few hundred feet from the ground. I could feel the hair on the head. Gloss Rachel almost funny. He, however, is straight blond hair and thorns in all directions. but it's the only thing I saw Cassius.

"What do you think?" She asked Mark. Shakir investigated some things, not just the property of this size, so close and relaxed. To be honest, I'm a little nervous. Just a little, it is not able to move, it is terror. At the same time, however, it is always cold coldness. It's a spaceship! Just above my head.

Tobias, appreciate, but Tobias, who is in you. For a loop system. This week is an important platform can not stand. "This is the land," he said, laughing under the New World. The eyes are bright, and they are excited, and stood, and in his bangs. During the pot. "It is the center for us," he shouted. Yammering the way back I had to fight all the spirit and normal construction, which in my chest, and take the shield of my bed., However, was the greatest, wonderful. I knew that everything was down.

So I guess I felt it was like the whole ship hummed softly and sat crying in the space between the piles of garbage walls. The sum of burn marks, I noticed a pod of black screen. Some little thing melted skin. And the lights are blue and the earth, and walked away. He fell on his neck, Rachel returned to the hair.

"It's not great is it?" Rachel's ear.

"But apart from the -." I tried to think of "three or four times larger than our minivan"

"But a man does not say," Mark said. "I said, this is a little bored, you know every day, not just land on the site would love. Either call the police or an army should be, or the bishop. Fully known to stop. Pressure must be very interesting fact in Letterman ".

"Yes, you're right," I said. "Someone". However, none of us moved. None of us: all spacecraft of the future,

"Should I try to talk like that," suggested Rachel. She was the goddess gallery, watching the hands of Pompey, the spacecraft has similar numbers. "I said, to communicate. That is, if you can. "

Tobias nodded. The process, and he stretched his hands. I guess I was on the boat, and there was none that makes certain people or in the arms of some sort. "Place of safety," he said, as a clear voice. "You will."

"Do you speak English?" And I wondered.

"And all of Star Trek to help us," when it is said from the beginning, Cassius laugh. Tobias try. "No, please, I will not hurt you."

[I know.]

I froze. Well, they say that everyone has voted "I know," now. . . the sound was not there. In fact, I've heard, but never heard.

Maybe sleep. Cassius saw a side. She looked at me. Eyes met. He had heard me. I saw Rachel. And when turning his head again, like the sound when you are looking for it - it is not healthy - it could have been. I started to have a weak mind, hungry for the stomach.

"Did you hear that?" Tobias ear.

She never had nodded, and slowly.

"Can you come?" Tobias said in the tone, speech, the voice of strangers.

[Do not be afraid.]

"Do not be afraid," Tobias.

"To talk to you," I whispered. Others laughed nervously. A thin arc of light, the door wide open, industries boat gently pod. He was completely mesmerized. Just look at my book. Each moon is asked before, perfectly white soon. circle Then he saw.

The first action is shaped like a man who, at the same time and a deer. But he was at the head and arms, and should, in which little, however, the skin, pale blue. Here, however, act and blue, tan and they gave a deer, no sound, a mixture of four feet or less, covering perhaps a horse. He withdrew his head, and goes through the door, and for me that no part of the mass which is quite normal. Now my throat is not given her mouth, and only three vertical slots. And he had. There are two things to keep a bright color, even if it is a bit shocking. But the eye of nature, and other salad. It was like two horns and wings only with the eyes of the head. Were stirred by the twisted horns of eyes before and behind, or up and down tend to something.

The wicked eye, I thought, until I could see the tail. Thus, there was a scorpion's tail, thick and powerful, beautiful. Ultimately, however, from the curves of doing evil, a point on the Horn of good strong. It reminded me of another spacecraft. A better view of the nature of good looks and innocent sight until the queue. In a strange sort of simple-minded, however, he was at first, very important. And its tail to it and see the losses may be able to if you want to be considered Whoa.

"Hello," said Tobias. Soft voice, as if she had a baby. It benefits. He smiled and I realized it. At the same time, I realized that there were tears in his eyes, you can not describe unless a man was seen as another football man who always knows. A friend I have not seen the old man in a long, long time.

Crossed [Hello,] said he heard inside the head of the beast.

"Hello," he said, all back.

To my surprise, the stranger. The ship sank. Tobias, was taken, tried, but suddenly told the strange mud slid his hands.

"Good!" He called Cassius. Foreign and showed that the fire has traveled a part of the right. "He was wounded."

[A. Morior] said.

"Anything you want? Ambulance or can be called" Marc said.

"We join as well: there is no cure for the wound a man, give me head, we can not do, pull, and even obligations" and parents, "said Cassius.".. Cassia veterinarians are fully in animals. This is not an animal. from the moment I learned to write.

[N and died. Murder is wrong.]

"No," I shouted. "Dying can not be. Faithful to you first foreigners always fun. Unfortunately, not death. "I do not know why he did it. Internet insofar as she knew, death, sorry.

'I am the first. There are many things and many other things.]

"And with other foreigners? Before you do that?" Tobias was.

The stranger shook his head, next to a large slow. And so, for me.], And cried, travailing in birth, and in the silence the sound, indicating the middle of the door for me. For a while I thought I would die.

[I can be] what he ordered. [Since the only difference hypothesis.]

"Another what?" , I said.

The answer will always be remembered.

She said, [Came devoured fair assumption for you.]


	3. And We Could Divide XXXI AB Lucifer

A/N: Remember, this is all from Google Translate. All I changed were the thoughtspeak signs.

[Come to destroy They you.]

Strange how they all just know that it was said to the notes. Nobody said "No Way" or "You do." We all knew. He was dying, and he tried Warrener something terrible.

Are called Yeerks. They are different from us. Unlike you, too.

"He told us that are already here on earth?" Rachel required.

Many here. Hundreds. Maybe more.

"Why nobody noticed?" Mark said reasonable. "1 think someone would have mentioned it at school."

[I do not understand. Yeerks are different. Not drink or like yours now. They live in the bodies of other species. They are. . .]

I guess he could not think of a word to explain Yeerks 1, then he closed his eyes and seemed hub. Suddenly, the image popped into my head a brilliant. In January, a gray-green, slimy things, like a snail shell on the outside and Biggs, the size of a rat, perhaps. It was not a pretty picture.

"I guess it was a Yeerk tibi sit," said Marcus. "Bayeux. Ave Edition or a large ball of chewing gum "

[Son Gallica lead to helpless victim. They -]

Suddenly, we believe it is the explosion of pain directly in the regulations. 1 could also divide AB sadness. He knew that fear was Gallica above.

[U.S. Yeerks are parasites. They must have a lot of experience. Thus, they are called conductors. Enter the brain and absorbed in it, assuming that the thoughts and feelings of the enemy control. They try to get the enemy to accept voluntarily. It is easier to edit head. Researchers may be able to resist the enemy, but at least a little.]

"Will you take grasp human search?" Rachel asked. "People? These things take on their bodies? "

"Look, this is serious," said one. "You should not say." Re Just kids, and we know. This is something that the government needs to know. "

[Hoped Do stop them,] regulations continued. [Bug Swarms of its fighters were waiting when our ship left the Dome Z-Space. We knew her once a boat and we were ready to combatants errors, but Yeerks surprised - had hidden grain powerful ship in the bowl of your moon. We fight, but. . . we lost. They followed me here. They will be here soon to remove all traces of me and my ship.]

"How can they give question?" Cassia asked.

Young, another seemed to smile with those eyes. [Its beams dragon Translation But few molecules of this ship, anything behind, and. . . This body said. 1 sent a message to my home world. We Andalites you fight the Yeerks wherever they go everywhere in the universe. My people send help, but it may take a year, leaving more and then Yeerks have control of this planet. After editing, no appeal. You should say to people. Your people must Warrener] Another spasm pain through him, and we all know that was a dead man knew almost.

"Nobody should think we'll revoke," Mark said desperately. He looked at me and shook p. "No Way".

He was right. If these Yeerks had wipers or Andalite ship, how the hell would we pay convince people? They think we were crazy bird or drugs.

"1 do not you have the conscience expensive day think we should try to help," said Rachel. "We can take him to the hospital. Or maybe the parents of Cassia ... "

[There is no fear. No fear,] Andalite said. Then all eyes are on. [Luxe. . .]

"What?"

Back to my boat. You will see a little blue box, very DEAE. Bring me. Fast! 1 have very little time, and Yeerks find me soon.

We looked at each other. Who would go inside the ship? Somehow we all looked like it would vigorously. In fact, one did not hurt, but he has no taste.

"Forward," said Tobias. "1 I want to stay with him." One hand and knelt beside within the narrow shoulder Andalite regulation,

We looked at the entrance of the probe. We watched Cassia.

"Go ahead," she said, giving me with a smile. "You're not afraid." She was wrong; 1 There was a lot of fear. But she smiled at me the way, there was no one about to escape.

1 went to the door of the ship and looked inside. It was surprisingly simple. It looked inviting, Gallica. Everything was white with rounded edge and editing forms tend to be oval. This is one of the things that helped me so easily detects the box. It was blue sky and space, perhaps four inches on each side. It seemed he was so small for heavy Aeternitas CD. 1 is mounted on the boat. There was a chair, just a kind of free space open conjecture the Andalite arrested four Hoover While working little control. There was a lot of buttons or anything. We wondered if you leave the controls of ships Andalite with these thoughts. A quickly reached for the box and began to recede. But something caught my attention. It was a small three-dimensional image - Four Andalites standing together, looking like a strange conjunction with a mark of solemn meeting. Two of them looked very young children air. 1 is realized that this was a family photo Andalite.

I was filled with sadness at the thought that it is here, dying a million miles away from this family. Dying was chosen because he had tried to protect the inhabitants of the Earth. 1 felt a flicker even against the Yeerks, or drivers, or what they were, for the sake of it. 1 returned to my circle of friends.

"Here's the box," said one Andalite.

[Thank you.]

"1 um ... this is what your family? This picture?"

[Yes.]

I'm sorry, "said one lubricant. Could we say?

[Possible There, can I do to help you is something we fight Yeerks.]

"What?" Rachel required.

[1 know is that you're young. I know this is the one you made to withstand controllers ablation power. But we may be able to give a little editing can help small powers.] For all looked at each other. All except Tobias, Sam leads to Gaza outside the regulations.

[You if wish, can give you powers Of other human being seeking edition swept had.]

"Powers?" Lubricant all mean?

[It A piece of technology Andalite P. Yeerks Andalite have,] not explained.

[A publishing technology allows us to go unnoticed in many parts of the universe - the power to transform. We the shared this power. However, the need is great.]

"Morph? Morph how?" Rachel asked, squinting.

[Change para body Andalite said. To become another type. All animal.]

Mark laughed mockingly. "It became animals?" Mark is not the best person in the world to accept,

[Simply touch a creature to get the starting template DNA, and you can become its creation. It requires concentration and determination, but if you're strong, you can do it. Hay. . . limitations. Problems. Emergency. But is not afraid to explain everything. . . no fear. You have to learn for themselves. But first, do you want this Power Receiver]

"You're kidding, right?" Mark asked.

"No," said Tobias quietly. "It's not pleasant."

"It's crazy," said Marcus. "All these things are crazy. Yeerks and spaceships and slugs that take on the brain and people Andalites and the power to transform into animals? Leave me alone."

"Yes, it is beyond rare", according to a.

"We map the rarity of this point," said Rachel. "But we are all dreaming justum 1 think it will be best to solve this problem."

"He will die," Tobias reminded us.

"I want," said Cassius. It surprised me. Cassia is not usually so quick to decide. 1 suppose, but as Tobias, felt notes that the Andalite was YOU.

"1 think we should all decide together," one suggested. "One way or another."

"What's the problem?" Rachel asked. She looked at the stars. Fees spelled spelled, two points of bright red light shooting across the sky.

[Yeerks.] American Andalite said the word in our minds, and we could divide XXXI AB Lucifer.


	4. Smiled A Real Fear That I Knew Nothing

A/N: Here's chapter four! Remember, the only thing I changed were the thoughtspeak signs.

[Yeerks!]

Twin red lights are considered. Are returned to us, have come to a circle.

[Not yet. You decide!]

"But why," said Tobias. "What can be the moderator who will fight?"

"It's crazy," says Mark. "Fury".

"I want to see a lot of things, but we do not have that option," he said. I am. "

"What are you, Man Up," asked Cassius. It was strange. Which, by a vote of a sudden, all these men?

And I lifted up my eyes Yeerk ships. When it is said by itself Andalite? Fighters errors? Others around us, like a breath of dog smell. He is known for his Andalite picture looked. Even if something happened?

And I realized that I did everything - my pleasure, it is sometimes a lot, a friend, Marcus; Raquel, and pain, felt confident enough of Joseph and Casio, and everyone knows, is well into possible you would with animals.

Then I saw Tobias. This is ridiculous, mind, this time to watch it. A cool, or something else.

"It is," said Tobias.

She nodded to 1 degree. "It's true., However, is not security."

Each side [Then you, square.] kiss the hand we have. Five side, no. And the sixth different from ours, with many hands.

[Do Afraid,] Andalite said.

As a consumer I a delight for the eyes. The fact that men often do, I'll laugh at me tingling.

[And now] Andalite [But remember - not left in the animal species, for more than two hours in your own country. Never! This is the greatest danger of morphing! If you are trapped by cunning than having two hours to get back to form.]

"Two hours," I said.

Suddenly the fear of Andalite washed in mind. With my case, I realized that his horror, he fell on his back. Since the sum of the eyes with an eye in the sky. There is another class with the insect.

[Three gymnasts! And the wine.

"Why?" This, when the terrors and asking food according to their desire. "What that meeting the parties, right?"

[I now. Strengthen the three gymnasts. Most dangerous enemies. For he alone has the power of all Yeerks morph, they now have the same. strong]

"Not with us," said Amen. "Maybe help." Like a stranger to us, so to speak, smiling with eyes.

[N-mêmes. And Save the buy Terre! The Yeerks sont.]

As we have seen, the neck cover. Indeed, the two red light we all fall color. The boat had come, tall and black like a shadow.

"How, then, can we assume that it might be in the battle with them ... the moderator of these things?" Rachel is.

[Can you find your way. Now run]

Mix you want me to go. "You're right. Corre!" He shouted. And stroke. Yes, Tobias, the men laid hold upon his hand, and knelt in the Andalite. But Tobias is at hand against the head of the Andalite. Tobias shook, as they said, surprised. For this reason also, the ongoing construction of potholes and fall one watercolor woman.

A beam of light in the red, it breaks. Since the arc was no conflict error. And spoken Jungle wood, and fell Andalite ship. Since the development of the second link with the first battle of bug, and shone brighter than the stars of the Andalite.

I hit the ground hard. Who spoke as part of the leg that saw programming. And threw me, and fast creeping on, with a footstool of gold, and bruising knees peaks.

To the humble He was afraid to look after five of us fall into pieces, a wall was afraid to go, but I fear that distract.

Slowly errors fighters. When it was easy and took the surname of his dismissal. Which is higher than in the battle, and in the form of cockroaches Andalites legless. Before the eyes, through the windows, at the head of a little push down to an error. And more than two sets of long, sharp spears.

And Yeerk Bug fighters who have fallen on both sides of the ship Andalite.

"Well, now you got me," said Marcus in a whisper vain. "Now is just dreaming."

Great began sending. I did not know what was the ship, and began to feel that it is more probable that he could not breathe. And I tried to suck in air, a heavy blow could. I would have been different. I want to run the job, but the legs. So, I strongly my fear that no other place where I had been before. It was the same when he was, lest he will feel violently Andalite three ways.

He lived on the boat. To go directly to the ground as if it had been parked excavator oxide in general. The parties, the boat was on the floor just bulldozer sizzled seen.

A three ancient ships was built. One of them reminded me of the ax to hack an army of soldiers of the past, the heads of their enemies used. The result was that the handle to the official website of the triangular portion ax forward. He was on the bridge. The back were huge, with winged sword. This error is, eight or ten days, how many times fighters.

Table sheet. The door opens.

Cassius screamed. Hold my hand over my mouth.

He jumped ship in the storm and the division of air and button - arms, walk like a child. And in both legs and both arms, leaned over and they stopped for a long time. On both sides, the withered arm, wrist, grow. There were others possessed shoulders, she turned to her knees, and the two plates on top of the tail. And his feet were like the Tyrannosaurus Rex.

But the prince who is to take care of your - neck Vulture Peak, near the mouth, like a snake, and the front horn dagger went with three attackers.

[Hork-Bajir-Controllers.]

I jumped Andalite mind hear my words. It was weaker than in the past, subtle, so to speak, away from saffron.

"Boys ..." I asked.

Rachel nodded. "Yes."

[Hork-Bajir many good, good people, Mira] Andalite horrible. [But slavery by the Yeerks. Yeerk now someone brings in their temples. They are unhappy.]

"Mercy. Wonder," he said, he watched. "The fact that you're going to kill. Engines Look at them," but with the eyes of our body through it was transferred, which had already been assigned to a new form, and the worm, and shimmied ship plate.

But [Taxxon-Controllers,] Andalite. That is to say, knowing he could until the end. What were the efforts to prepare against us, [It Taxxons evil.]

"Yes," Mark said, and whispered. "I think he meant."

As a twice longer incisions man. So if we take the efforts of a great man with a thing, or can not do in the center of the armor of enemies. There are always people who are willing.

Legs had been only two body parts. The third chapter has done is correct, orders and became smaller, legs, and with small lobster claws at hand. Each of the abominations of their eyes and round the bodies of four tubular North Korea for the ball is red-O Jelle stirring. And finally said it was the mouth, surrounded by hundreds of small teeth.

Hork Bajir, and paid the boat Taxxons sword, then they went through the land of soldiers around him, so that the specific payment system. Tenants little things you do, by force of arms with ease. The company Andalite standing around the ship.

And behold, one of the Hork Bajir with the direct route to come to us. Magnus jump on the level above us.

As expected embracing clay. I'd be willing to break. Mark, I saw many faces. Big eyes. They would have shot his mouth and smiled a real fear that I knew nothing.


	5. And I Saw Three Ways

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, TheSoulStealer! They definitely made me laugh. And thanks for the review and favorite, Light8Mare! Thank you for the review, favorite, and follow, KitTea! I'm glad you're all enjoying this. Here's Chapter 5, and remember, Google Translate wrote everything except the thoughtspeak signs.

And he showed Hork Bajir, who had a gun, and if something is done, is in darkrooms. Head nails snake, of course, and for them to pierce the darkness.

[Silence!] Andalite is upon us. But it is also in your ears, because they do not see is good. Hork-Bajir darkness

In addition, Hork, Bajir. Six was now only a small wall between us. He had in mind when he heard fighting. Police do not know the sound. Maybe not recognize the sounds of five children and was troubled, all trembling knees and chattering teeth. All children are breathing suddenly ceased to be. I'm sure I'll die and noteworthy. Wristand scratching his head shoulder the load went to bed the wrong assumption see in my mind over the body. If you never fear I'll say - you met. My mind has on the body. Want to scream. Do you want to run. Do you wet your pants. You want, and supplications, and mourning in the distribution of land, so I beg you, do not let them kill me?

You should look at the ground for a few meters, if you think that a bold man beast you coleslaw safely in about three seconds.

Then my head in the voice of the Andalite. And that, I [Courage, friends.] . . . combustion. . . this. . . No words can explain. For me it was the heat. And you, child, when you and the decision was awakened by a terrible nightmare screaming. Usually, the mother of understanding or dad with it is that it had arrived, and sitting on a light ahead, and a bed

It is done.

I was scared. The Hork-Bajir reason was there to earn a living and even death. She could hear his breath odor. At the same time, however, under the rule and panic, I think. The fact that I could feel through the power convicted of Andalite. We paid his mind arose, a man should, although it could be because they were afraid. This is Hork Bajir moved. For new plates on. I look at the little wall and the sound of fighting more. All Hork Bajir Taxxon, and became the ship now.

"There are all the work of care," I whispered.

"What?" Mark-he whispered. "Who does not know, because it is an element, centipedes, or able to get out of hell shooter was standing in the eyes of most of the works of their own"

Then he saw.

And [Visser Three,] Andalite,

Andalite was three ways.

Or less, or if this is the case, drivers Andalites.

"What the ..." he said. "It is not that the Andalite?"

[Only Once Yeerk or Andalite potuerit, body,] Andalite said. [No more than one, Andalites drivers. Who is it that there are three forms]

Parts safely by three older Andalite was injured. Andalites gymnasts looked like it was hard to tell at first. The same face without eyes mouth here, and all things at random, but the same power, heaped on himself outside the mother, very nice, the bodies of animals on all fours, and bad if the queue of waiting. But if I was right in the eyes of the parties, as the Andalite, thought otherwise. But, as you scream, she knew, but only under the conditions of fine twined linen, and species of the soul with the sweetness of the fault.

They [Well, Well,] three ways.

Then I learned of the parties, of a heart attack.

"Him, our thoughts?" Kezia whispered.

"If we're dead, you can not think and I," Rachel, provide.

No way [There thoughts,] Andalite said. [Although he did not send. Listen in thought, that is not listening. The victory was great, so all I heard.]

[What do we have here? An important Andalite] Andalites three forms near the ship. [A: Andalite common, but not a strong man. Prince Elfangor Sirinial Shamtul otherwise wrong. High office, so that you can see their faces. You are history. And how many of our men, seeing that was fit for war and hatred? Seven or eight days, he was successful was] Andalite gave me no answer. Maybe it was for me, however, the mind is more than eight of them.

[Andalite worse in this space. This is precisely the vault of the nave, I'm afraid. At all. I saw burning in the atmosphere of a small drop.]

[Be. . . Other high Andalites,]

He approached his Andalite order. [In other words, when the night. I am clear. This Yeerk empire me, nothing is more victory. And I will be his, a hers to command.]

[What Andalite Humans?] work is concerned. [You Taxxon partners. Here is the Hork Bajir. Officials and others. What?]

When there are three ways which are many, [because weak,] the sport. [Billion body? This is not the idea. This can be seen from many hosts distributed the whole universe, unstoppable! Billion of us. Of course, to build a new Yeerk thousand lakes, is hired as an average of the number Yeerks body. And, Andalite, which has been fought, and power. But the loss]

Gymnasts from three Andalite. Fear Andalite've been able to feel rather tremble so he can fight, and the pain of his wound of it. He shall not die. He wanted to die feet of his enemies face expressions.

But it was not done in three ways expressed their enemies. [In the first corner of Prince Elfangor - said he believes fats, Andalite movement in the country. And thy father's house, he sent me on the hunt. He trusted lieutenants to your site. Fortunately, resistance, courage, and heard screaming.]

He hit Andalite!

And actions in the queue, not so fast, I see. Gymnasts heading weaving position. Andalite tail grass and over the parts, bareheaded, with a half-inch. But between his shoulder. Blood - blood or something - of the wound being sprayed.

"Yes!" He hissed.

In order [Aaaaaarrrrrgh!] the voice of his words for the pain in his God. At the same time, fired a blinding light beam tail blue Andalite ship. He will return to his neighbor War Bug. Hork, Bajir Taxxons melted. You will realize the hard wall of the heat wave. It is not an error and is not cracked war.

[Fire!] Three ways out. Your [Burn ship!]

Salido, and the smallest of the night. Red is red rays blade ship hunting, archery, and so on. He was angry and slow is the Andalite ship in a foreign country, he felt discouraged.

Then I saw a flash and sparkle Draco. . . or thought I saw. . . and men. The number of, perhaps, three or four of them, the parties at night.

"They are here," said Mark.

"What about those who are in bonds?"

[Take Andalite,] meets three soldiers. [Hold Me.] three Hork Bajir Andalite away and arrested him. Your dishes palace in trouble, but they knew that, instead of killing him.

Parties, the three individual has the right to pass.

And it was said by the Yeerk parties, and they take three foreign power that Andalite body. As I see it, three forms of metamorphosis.

Andalite head reaches greater maturity. Much more. The four feet of the horselike embedded in both sides, and expands, and facilitate the magnitude, if among the redwoods. Brazos Andalites Nice, prospered, and came to leave their caves.

"It's not true," murmured Kezia. "This is not true." In the head, however, are full of atrocities, and behold a door. Teeth fear filled.'s Mouth more wide to grow, it became monstrous and terrifying smile. Andalite was no room for the rest of his body monster.

"Rrraw R www ollige GGG" roaring beast hit the ground in three ways.

Hands covered ears.

"R-R-R-R-R-R-G-G-G on"

The noise was the sound of my teeth. I heard moaning. I was. There were three of a monster, which is to control your Taxxons Hork Bajir and harmless as toys. He reached out and Andalite world's largest was one of the tentacles thick neck.

"No, no, no," and many times I have heard the slander of Cassius. "No, no, no, no."

"No," he said. And he rested on the shoulder of the arm, which took place towards the end of Cassius. And extending his hand, and took Tobias. You see what you are not, in my opinion, almost everyone knows. And the fear of death and tears streaming down the face of Rachel lies in the strength and assistance.

Third, the increase of man meets Andalite HorkBajir I tear. But the head of Andalite beaten again and again by the tail. Both sides were injured in a creature like a quick bite.

Three air meets Andalite place.

And I saw three ways.


	6. That Was Me At Once, I Do Not Know

A/N: Here's Chapter 6! I only changed the thoughtspeak signs. Enjoy!

That was me at once, I do not know. And it can succeed. And this. But as the story of a head. And not hide that the guard is able to perform f.

"You ugly -"

He has sent me to my feet. Here is a piece of property and the wall of climbing earth iron pipe rust.

Or something, I think I'm crazy. But dementia is, I was not the only channel to be equipped to do so.

[No!]

He stopped at midnight a cry was heard: I doubt Andalite. And send in my hand, and dragging away Mark and I felt layer having. And on me, and Tobias, Mark. Rachel and put his hand on my mouth. To try and speak no evil, or something.

"Shut up, fool?" Marcos whistle. "You'll get us killed."

"When a man, do not do it." Cassius touched her cheek. "Whoever does not want to die. You do not know that he died for us."

Mark pushed the 1 and Tobias greatly. And I have control. And again, hiding from the wall. Andalites high forces in three ways. VI deeply rooted. I saw three ways to open a huge tent. I saw the mouth cut Andalite.

In the face. Teeth rent Apart Andalite. He died ElfangorSirinial Shamtul and high Andalite. Ultimately, she said. At its head crushed. There will always be on his head and screaming.

Drivers Hork Bajir were snorting sound shyness shyness shyness. Maybe it was laughter or congratulate them. The issuance of drivers Taxxon three ways. And the good news came when I saw it seemed - the parties have greedily gained of the covenant of the nearest throat and part of which falls Andalite Taxxon above.

He turned his face, and Tobias, and hands. Cassius with tears in his eyes. and as

Thus, it was wonderful, because I heard the manager. But laughter. Human laughter. And men. . . For people, the moderator - This is what we are - we laughed, to show them some. In fact, the voice seemed very familiar to one foot a little before I heard laughter. But when he swallowed the sound of panting Hork Bajir.

Three Ways monster transformed Andalite body recovered slowly.

I heard [Ah, Boggs Antarean not so good to transform. . . take a bite out of an enemy.]

His word was in derision, and human drivers, Drivers Hork Bajir snorted, and I heard laughter and could not stand between the family and friends of men.

Mark began to oppose. The situation had to do. But I know a way to make a noise attracted the attention of his neighbor, Hork Bajir.

The snake head turned. Yet perfectly.

And we were so perfectly.

He turned to us and Hork it Bajir. A myopic eyes have each other in our own protection.

The terrified woman looks, judge you, who are not in the first. Maybe I was. Environmental and Earth produced everything, and shortly after that wait upon the horror. And it is by the electric shock, but like us. To do anything in front of me to do so.

He ran. He gasped for air.

The cries of the Hork, Bajir.

"Start" I am the man of Belial. "After all". Marcos and Tobias, and three Cassius took off. However, it is fair to me. And turned, and saw Hork Bajir can doubt he does not know that follow. Rachel and the faster your arsenal. Tobias form of writing at all, and I really Marcos and nearby, even Cassius. And if foreigners we pursue a wide range.

I guess Rachel thought the same thing. And now, a little slow, they started screaming in his arms began. "Go Well -" And we Raquel said, I do not know know.

The two most important and around, and Hork Bajir was broken, came after us. "Ghafrash here is hostile Ghafrash get"

And surprise, surprised me. Some mix who spoke a strange language of theirs and ours.

"Ghafrash Naam is not done, what I sacrificed for you!"

He ran. Suddenly, he pushed me, and whoever receives me down. I hit the ground. The wind tugged at me. I tried the lungs fill again. In his haste. The fall of the unknown.

He throws light pipe and defeated by my side. But even in steam. Two Hork Bajir for us, after all, so to speak, to be seen as a kind of devil kangaroos. And he went over. I will not go with your sister already been mentioned. Back to me and told me he had started.

"Do not be stupid!" He shouted. "Run!"

She hesitated for a second. But another thing is, I know I do not do it. He ran. And I saw him running toward the front of a black hole.

A door. He was forced to black as the inside of your operation. He almost finished the building. Yes, and they are scattered on the walls and customer naked truths. But I've been here. He went through all of Mark. A little further, and there are also side tracks. It was a trick.

Marcos; Rachel; If you flee? What Cassius and Tobias?

The effort is in order, as I have done a great distance in the brain raced through the first time. He came into the hallway. . . somewhere. And he looked in the darkness, and found it.

And I heard a voice in the feet like claws, and body, extortion, rent or lease its claw feet, while shaving her naked body. Within the bottle to come along the slide area.

Hork Bajir That was close; There is no darkness, and the sight of the man in the service of my superior. Conversely, however, know.

At least if necessary to know that as regards the brain. And behold, the hand of mine who is sorry. A door. Yeah? It was led by the Corridor. And he came after me coming, as the light. He had brought a flashlight

"Configuring Efnud Fallay nyot for nothing."

"It is not enough to take them., Which I say, kill him."

The first voice; Hork Bajir. And the voice was done by man. It's ridiculous, however, it is clear that voice. And I did. So I knew I heard a voice. Where?

Where?

"And save the head," he said of the Hork Bajir. "Bring him to me, and we can not know."

Suddenly, he fell off the wall.

Light just followed in their footsteps in the back.

And I dug my brain. If there had been anyway. . . ? And so it was. In addition, to shoot. Ie the balance is right Lantern finger follow me. 1 foot is flexible.

"Hey!"

The man lay wrapped in a cloth.

"Hey, honey, I'm home. Reached this point, place, and it comes out instead of flying." I came that what is Hork Bajir was!

Lantern near the face of the homeless man. He blinked like owls. It was a shield. Behind me. I cried through.

And he cried with a loud voice, and the poor guy. I heard the noise of battle.

Topic fled. Hopefully.

But you'll never find, as when they are distracted Hork Bajir have run. Then ran and ran and ran. And the race, I waited and it is just a dream come true.


End file.
